A Charmed Life
by Charmdfan02
Summary: Tori Vega is not what she seems to be. She hides a secret that she doesn't even know. She finds out she's adopted but then who is her real family? And what does the Halliwells have to do with anything? Will Jade accept Tori when she finds out who she really is? Eventually Jori.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do notown Victorious. I also do not own Charmed.

**Prologue:** The beginning

Tori Vega arrived home later than she had planned. This past week she had spent most of her afternoons alone trying to comprehend what her mother told her.

Tori yawned, she felt extremely exhausted. She still remember how her mother just decided to tell so easily something that would change her life.

One afternoon after she just came from school her mother came up to her and said "Hey honey guess what well we're not actually your real parents we got you from a church in San Francisco the nun said that you were found outside their doorstep." and after saying that they tell her that their going on another trip and taking Trina with them. Yes, tell your daughter she's not really your daughter and then leave her all alone in the house.

She opened the door and entered the house she double-check that she had locked it. She headed up the stairs that lead to her room she wanted nothing more than to fall into her bed and just forget everything.

But she knew that she couldn't once she fell asleep the nightmares would come worse than the day before. Without notice she collapse to her bed and close her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to forget, she hoped that it was just all a really bad joke.

When did her life become so complicated? that was her last thought as she fell asleep.

"_What's your name whitelighter?" a man with red eyes asked as he approached Tori. Tori tried to run but she could not move, she tried to scream but her voice came out as nothing more than a choking sound._

_She looked around trying to see if there was anybody that could help her, trying to see if she could finally move her legs. There was a weird symbol on the floor, there were torches around the room, but it was not a room, no it was more like a cave she could hear the faint sound of dripping water, she was afraid, afraid of who this man was._

_"You can't get away whitelighter this is my realm now tell me what's your name?" as the man came closer Tori realized that he was not a man but a monster. That's the only way she could explain the scales, the piercing red eyes, and the horrid state the "man" was in. _

_Tori tried to speak but nothing came out she was truly terrified. "Are you really that scare whitelighter? I will not hurt you I'm nothing but curious as how you came here." The "man" was now standing a few feet away from Tori and even when his voice was calm she still could see the murderous look in his eyes. _

_She looked as the man raised his hand and out of nowhere a ball of fire appeared on his hand. he smirk and said " I just wanted to know the name of the pretty little whitelighter who orbed into the underworld." _

_Without waiting for a response from Tori he threw the ball of fire and Tori closed her eyes. She was about to die, she was about to draw her last breath and nobody would know. She didn't pay attention to the man's words she just closed her eyes and pictured her home, her family, her friends, and Jade. Would Jade miss her? Would Jade notice her disappearance? That were her last thoughts as she waited for the ball of fire to collide with her._

_But the hit never came she opened her eyes and-_

How did she end up here? What happen to the "man"? Was she not dreaming? Tori had so many questions without answers.

Tori was standing in the corner of a dark room, the room was not that unfamiliar she had been here once before for a school project. The walls painted in black with a mixture of red paint that looked like blood.

In the other side of the room was a window illuminating the queen size bed which set on the middle of the room. In the bed was a figure sleeping she couldn't help but walk up to the figure but before she could get close to the bed. The girls eyes opened up blue-green eyes met brown ones. They looked at each other both girls confused for different reasons.

Until there was a scowl on the other girls face "VEGA what the hell are you doing here? And how the hell did you enter my house let alone my room?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Victorious. I also do not own Charmed. No copyrights intended.

**A/N: **I know it's not really interesting its my first fanfic so have a little patience with me. I know this story is a little confusing. There are many points of view. Each chapter will have its own point of view it could be Tori, Paige, Jade, or even Cats don't worry each chapter connects the next . And next chapter is going back to where the prologue ended. Also in the next chapter we finally get to see some Jori. If you like the story please review and comment.

**Chapter 1: **The Encounter

_(Paige's POV)_

_17 years ago (flashback)_

_A 15-year-old girl stood in front of an old church in the middle of the night. She looked down at the baby girl her little brown eyes looking up at her. She knew that it was for the best. _

_She was far too young almost a year ago she had lost her foster parents in a car crash. She lived with her aunt she couldn't afford to take care of this little girl, to make matters worst she didn't even know who the father was. _

_She looked down at the little girl kissed her cheek, her forehead and her little nose. "My little Tori please forgive me, I know you don't understand but this is for the best baby girl. One day will meet again, I'm sure you're going to have a great family like I had. " _

_She put the baby down in the little basket she kneel in front of the baby and took a piece of paper from out of her pocket. She lay the paper next to the baby's feet. She kissed her one last time knocked on the door and hid behind a bush. _

_An old nun came and opened the door she looked around but so no one and then she heard a cry she looked down to see the basket the nun grabbed the basket with the baby girl. She read the note and before she closed the door she said " So your name is Victoria what a lovely name."_

_When the door close the girl stood up and ran as fast as she could without looking back tears streaming down her pale cheeks. _

_End of flashback _

"Paige honey are you sure you're okay?" asked Piper. They had finally completed their destiny. They had defeated the source multiple times and manage to also defeat Billie and Christie.

But this couple of days Piper noticed that Paige had been more quite, she rarely left the manor and when she did it was only when she had to watch her charges . Piper prefer this life sure they still beat low demons from time to time but besides that they were free of demons.

"I'm fine Piper don't worry too much." said Paige.

Piper gave Paige a knowing look but decided to change the topic. "So tell me about your new charge. What is her name? what does she do, and does she know about her powers yet?"

"No she doesn't. Her name is Cat Valentine she is a student at Hollywood Arts High School. She's a little clumsy but a really sweet girl." She is the same age as _her_ Paige thought.

"Then who does she think you are?" asked Piper.

"Funny that you ask that she saw me orb." Answer Paige with a laugh. Before Piper had time to comment Paige started talking again.

"This past week I've watched her from afar she is not as clumsy as she pretends. I've always make sure that she gets safe to her home before orbing back here." answers Paige.

"One day she was waiting for me I always orb by an alley close to her house. She probably sees me appearing from there so she decided to face me." Paige laughed again this time they were even tears in her eyes.

"What is so funny about that Paige?" asked Piper. Her little sister just told her that she exposed magic and she is just laughing about it.

"You should have seen the look on her face Pipe! It was like telling a little kid that he could have all the candy in the world." Paige smile as she thought of Cat.

"Her eyes were shining she had this extremely happy face and I was thinking of a million reasons to explain what she just saw." To Paige that was one of her favorite memories of her charge.

"But before I could say anything she beat me to it. She giggled and said "Oh my gosh! You're a ghost aren't you? But ghosts are scary and you're not scary." I tried to talk but I couldn't. She started talking again.

This time she said " You are a witch! because you appeared like magic, but that's silly witches are not real!" I try to talk but again I couldn't. she said " I know you're an angel!" she was so happy and I mean whitelighters are kind of like angels so I said that I was."

"And she just went along with it?" asked Piper a little skeptical of how can anyone just go along with that.

"She did, she was so happy she said that she always wanted to meet an angel." Piper just looked at Paige like she was crazy. But before Piper could question the sanity of her charge Paige started talking again.

"I told her that I was there to watch over her because she was super special. Then after that I told her that she couldn't tell anyone my secret and she double pinky promise." Piper didn't say anything just waited for Paige to continue talking.

Since then I've talked to her a few times and told her to call my name if she ever gets on trouble."

"So what's her power?" asked Piper.

"Hard to say, she looks pretty normal except for her attention spam she gets distracted way too easily." just after saying that Paige felt that Cat called her name.

"Have to go , Cat's in trouble!" She orbed just around the corner of Cats house to see four warlocks trying to grab Cat.

"Just come with us future little witch we promise you that you're going to have a fun time." one of the warlocks said as he grabbed Cats arm.

One of the warlocks had a knife on them, while another produced a fire-ball, the one that was grabbing

Cat seemed like the only one with out a weapon, and the last one had a tiny blue ball in his hand.

Before Paige could do anything she watched as the warlock that grabbed Cats arm got completely engulfed on black fire. She could see that Cat was on the floor with her hands on her face she probably was terrified.

Cat looked up her eyes held so much confusion the other warlocks tried to attack her but just like before black fire engulfed them completely.

Paige did not know why but she knew that were not Cat's powers that fire was completely black, it looked like the powers demons use.

From the other side she saw a girl who had one of her hands raised up she kept looking between her hand and back to Cat. She seemed as surprise as Cat but she quickly went to her side.

"Cat are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?" The girl took Cat in her arms. Cat started crying, she looked so afraid.

"I'm fine Tori the fire protected me." Cat said while holding the girl called Tori close.

Cat finally looked up and saw Paige.

"Paige was it you the one who saved me?" asked Cat.

But Paige did not answer she kept looking at the girl who Cat was hugging. It couldn't be. It was just a coincidence that her name is like _hers_.

Yet she couldn't take her eyes of those brown eyes they look so much like _hers. Could it be?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious. I also do not own Charmed. No copyright intended.

**A/N: **This chapter is mainly from Tori and a third person point of view. I know it's a little fluffy/sweet but I wanted them to have a bit of Jori before the drama and the confusion sets in. Next chapter is from Jade's point of view. That means that the next chapter is shorter than this one. If you like the story please don't forget to review. Sorry if I have some grammar mistakes this chapter was a little rushed.

**Chapter 2: **Feeling Safe

(Tori's pov)

"VEGA what the hell are you doing here? And how the hell did you enter my house let alone my room?" Jade screamed with all her might but there still was a little surprise in her voice.

That's all it took for Tori to collapse in front of the girl she couldn't take it anymore. _What am I doing here_? _How did I ended up in Jade's room_?

She didn't know why. She was about to die, she was about to get killed, and all she could think about was Jade.

"Vega answer me damn it!" Jade's voice sounded a little calmer than before.

Tori wasn't paying attention to Jade she was too caught up in her own mind.

why was she still alive? Where did the "man" go? She did not know. She looked up to see Jade's questioning gaze. She wasn't able to hold it anymore. She stood up and didn't care if Jade would kill her later.

Slowly she approached the bed, she stood in front of Jade and hugged her with so much force she ended up falling in top of Jade.

"Vega what the hell are you" but Jade wasn't able to finish what she was planning to say. Because she felt something wet fall to her skin. Tori's head was on the crook of Jade's neck her fresh tears falling into her skin.

"Jade! Jade!" Tori kept saying her name between sobs. She was afraid she could have died and Jade would never knew about it. She didn't know why but she felt safe with Jade, only with Jade.

As she was about to stand up and apologize to Jade when she felt Jade's hand awkwardly patting her in the back.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Vega but you're okay now." Jade's voice sounded so sincere so calm

nothing like her usual self. They lay there for what seemed like hours with Tori holding Jade for dear life and Jade trying to calm her down.

Tori finally stood up and looked at the clock it was 3:56 she remembered getting to her house and falling asleep around 10:00 at night.

She looked back down at Jade she had to tell her something as she opened her mouth to explain. She felt

Jade's finger against her lips.

"You don't have to tell me anything Vega. I don't know what happen to you, or why you came here instead of going to Andre or Cat. But I'm here for you, you know even if I find you really annoying most of the time, and end up yelling at you and treating you bad we're kind of like friends.." The last part was barely a whisper, but Tori heard it.

She was happy Jade never admitted that they were friends, and yet she still felt a pang of sadness. _How I wish we were more_ thought Tori bitterly but before her mind could get another depressing thought.

Jade caught her by surprise once again.

"Now Vega can you get of me? I know I'm really irresistible and that you want to sleep with me but there's enough room in my bed for the both of us, you know?" Tori blush and awkwardly got off. She tried to look at anywhere but Jade's face. She couldn't let Jade see her blush or else Jade would surely have something to say about it.

She took her shoes off and soon join Jade in the bed. Jade just kept looking at her with a strange look.

To her surprise the gothic girl didn't say anything she just got under the covers and turned around.

Tori lay in the other side of the bed. She got under the covers and closed her eyes, her back pressed against Jade's. As she was about to fall asleep she heard Jade move. Then Jade's faint voice was next to her ear. She didn't have to look to know that Jade was probably smirking.

"You know Vega I always wondered why you wanted to hug me so much. Didn't know you swung that way."

Tori blush and she heard Jade laugh . Tori silently cursed the full moon for illuminating her face. She turned around and was face to face with Jade their lips only centimeters apart. Jade had her signature smirk and her pierced eyebrow raised asking silently to tell her otherwise.

"Shut up" she said with a pout on her face. She couldn't think straight not when Jade was so close to her.

Jade laughed again this time louder than before. Tori turned around. Her back pressed against Jade's front. She was upset she just kind of indirectly confess her feelings to Jade and Jade just laughed about it.

She let out a loud groan. In a short week She found out she was really adopted, not only that but she was about to die. Then she appeared in Jade's room, and now Jade figured out her feelings. When did her life become such a big roller coaster?

She closed her eyes hoping that maybe everything was just a bad nightmare. But as she fell asleep she felt

warm hands go around her waist, while at the same time she felt warm lips against the back of her neck, and a husky voice that sent shivers through her whole body.

"I never said it was a bad thing Vega." and just like that all her sadness disappear. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. Tori decided that maybe nightmares were not so bad.

The next day Tori woke up to find herself alone in Jade's bed. She was a little disappointed she hoped that she could have cuddle with Jade more. She looked at the clock and she was surprise to see that it was already 12:00 she had slept all morning.

She wanted to talk to Jade. Of all her friends Jade would probably be the only one who would believe her.

Even if they fight all the time Jade never actually hurts her. But how would she tell her? As she stood up and put her shoes on the door to Jade's room opened and she found herself looking at a little girl who looked exactly like jade.

The same sharp eyes that Jade had and by the looks of it the same scowl.

" You're not Jadey where is she?" the little girl asked.

"Jadey? Oh you mean Jade I don't know I just woke up." Tori answer with a sweet smile.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you sleeping in her bed?" before Tori began to explain Jade beat her to it.

"Behind you, you little squirt. And it doesn't matter why she's in my bed. But what did I tell you about entering my room?" Jade was wearing casual clothes she had 2 coffees one in each hand. She went and

handed one to Tori. She set on the edge of her bed. As she looked at the little girl.

"You told me to never enter your room if I wanted to see the sun again." answered the little girl.

"Then why are you here?" asked Jade.

"I was looking for you, mom already left me here for the weekend, and dad is wasted." after finishing saying that the girl sadly looked at Jade.

"Go to your room we can hang out later." as Jade finished saying that the little girl turn around and left.

Jade looked at Tori and said "She's my little sister she lives with her mom but dad gets her the weekends."

Tori just nodded and decided to take a sip out of her coffee, she hated the bitter taste but to her surprise it wasn't bitter but really sweet.

"So Vega want to talk about it?" Of course she wanted to talk about it but what was she suppose to say?

'_Hey Jade guess what I almost got killed yesterday and I don't know how I got away or how I ended up in your room.'_ yes Jade would never believe that.

As she was about to start talking she felt a little dizzy, she felt scared, she didn't know why. So much pain _Cat, _Cat was in trouble impossible why would she be thinking of Cat?

She put her coffee in Jade's desk then she looked at Jade she gave her a small reassuring smile and close her eyes maybe it was all a bad headache. She heard Jade's footsteps then everything was silent.

She opened her eyes and found herself in a familiar street. She didn't have time to worry of how she got there. She saw Cat in a corner there were four men trying to grab her.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, she slowly got closer. One of the men had a knife, the other had a ball of fire like the one that she saw in her "dream", another had a tiny blue ball. The only one without a weapon was the man who reached for Cat.

She didn't know what came over her but as soon as she saw the man grab Cat's arm. She felt something inside of her, she did not know why she raised her right arm all she wanted to do was protect Cat.

To her surprise the man who grabbed Cat's arm got consumed in a black fire. Cat fell to the floor with her hands covering her head, She looked so scared. The other man moved to attack her. She felt rage, _how dare they try to hurt her friend._

She once again raised her hand and just like the other one the other three men got consumed in the black fire.

Could she actually be doing this? Did she just killed four men? but how? She had so many questions Tori kept looking to Cat and then to her hand again. Where did that fire come from?

She looked at Cat's scared face and decided that she could figure that out later. She ran to Cat's side.

"Cat are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?" Tori asked as she hugged Cat. Cat started crying, she was shivering. But she shook her head from side to side.

"I'm fine Tori the fire protected me." answered Cat.

She saw her friend raised her head and look behind her.

Tori turned around and saw a woman with long wavy brown hair. The woman was watching her intently.

"Paige was it you the one who saved me?" asked Cat.

So the woman's name was Paige. To Tori's amazement the woman did not answer Cat she just kept looking at Tori. Her bright brown eyes seemed so sad.

Tori did not know why but she felt bad seeing the woman with such deep sadness in her eyes.

Tori stood up with Cat. Cat immediately went to the woman's side and hugged her. The woman hugged her back but even as she did she was still looking at Tori.

Cat then walked back with the woman to where Tori was and said;

"Paige this is Tori a close friend of mine, and Tori this is Paige she's an angel." Tori couldn't stop looking at the woman.

_Did Cat just said angel?_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own Victorious. I also do not own Charmed. No copyright intended.

**A/N:** Well this chapter is only Jade's point of view of everything. So there's nothing new, I just felt like it would help to understand how she sees everything

who knows maybe she has a magical side too... No but seriously next chapter gets more interesting. I still don't know who's Point of view I'm going to write next but its between Paige's or Tori's. Sorry if I have some minor grammar mistakes. If you like the story please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 3**: Feelings & Confusion

(Jade's Pov)

This past week Vega has acted very strange. She's not as chirpy as she usually is. Hell I've insulted her more than before and she just doesn't care. I don't know why but her eyes seem less sparkly, they seem different if that's even possible.

She has that look like she's holding a secret. What could she be hiding? I've tried to figure that out myself. After school I tried asking Cat about it as she was walking to her house with a woman but I ignored her as I listened to Cat's answer she just shrugged and said that maybe her tummy hurts and then I zoned out after that.

I went to Andre and he said that Tori seemed the same. I'm suppose to believe that they're best friends? Vega looked like her puppy died and nobody noticed it. Can they be anymore dense?

After Andre I went to ask Beck he told me to back off and to not try to cause her problems. Yeah me and Beck broke up a few weeks ago and now he seems to think that I want to murder everyone.

It was a mutual break up there was no spark, no fire, nothing. We decided that it was for the best to just remain friends. He also said that he had feelings for another girl and he thought that it was not fair to continue with whatever it was that we had. Little did he know that I felt the same.

I'm not against same-sex relationships if I like someone I like someone simple as that, but I never thought that me Jade West would fall for a girl especially _her_. But she's not any girl _Tori_ _Vega_. She got under my skin and now she's got me worried about her.

I can't have that, hell I never worried about Beck before but I just want to know that she's okay.

She looks like she's hurting. But why?

I kept asking myself the same question as I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sounds of footsteps. Who the hell would be in my room? I stood up and opened my eyes to find none other than the half-Latina girl in my bedroom. I kept looking at her she seemed lost but wait how the heck did she enter my room?

"VEGA what the hell are you doing here? And how the hell did you enter my house let alone my room?"

It didn't sound as harsh as I expected.

She didn't answer she just collapsed in my floor. What happened to her? Is she okay? Did someone try to hurt her? So many questions but I couldn't find an answer.

"Vega answer me damn it!" I tried to keep my voice in check. She had me so worried about her but she shouldn't know that. I tried to talk as calm as possible.

But Tori didn't pay attention to me. Her mind seemed to be far away from here. I just kept looking at her.

What should I do? I'm not good at this things. I kept looking at her, she seemed about to break down. What could possible happened to her to have her in this state?

As my mind kept wondering, I didn't notice when she stood up. She walked straight to me and before I had time to process what was happening she ended up hugging me with so much force. I fell back on my bed with her on top of me.

"Vega what the hell are you" as I was about ask what in the world was she doing I felt something wet hit my skin. She was crying. Tori Vega the girl who seems to always be a ray of sunshine was crying. What the hell happened?

"Jade! Jade!" she kept saying my name while sobbing. We stay there for a while with her crying her eyes out and me trying to figure out who the hell wanted to meet my new pair of scissors.

As I felt that Tori was about to stand up, I raised my arm and awkwardly patted her in the back. I was never good with this stuff.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Vega but you're okay now." I tried to cheer her up, my voice didn't have the venom that it usually has and I didn't care if she noticed. I just wanted her to know that she was safe, safe with _me_.

We lay there for a long time with Tori holding me like I would disappear and me trying to let her know that everything would turn out okay.

When Tori finally stood up she looked at my clock her eyes seemed shocked and a little confuse. Did she not know what time it was when she came here?

Her eyes landed on mine and she appeared like she was pondering what she wanted to say to me. Didn't she know? If she didn't wanted to tell me anything then I would not make her. We had to talk about it but not today.

"You don't have to tell me anything Vega. I don't know what happen to you, or why you came here instead of going to Andre or Cat. But I'm here for you, you know even if I find you really annoying most of the time, and end up yelling at you and treating you bad we're kind of like friends.." my mouth started moving before I registered what I actually said. I didn't take it back even if I didn't wanted to admit it that's how I felt.

Vega looked happy with my answer but then I saw her eyes again she looked so sad. I had to say something to make her forget.

"Now Vega can you get of me? I know I'm really irresistible and that you want to sleep with me but there's enough room in my bed for the both of us, you know?" it seemed like it work she had this blush and I hate to admit it but it was kind of _cute_, damn how I hate that word.

She stood up really fast as she was taking her shoes off, I just kept looking at her. Did someone try to hurt you? Why have you been sad this past week? Why are you in my house? What scared you so bad to made you cry like that?

But instead of asking that I lay down on my right side of the bed and closed my eyes.

I felt Vega laid on the other side of me, I tried not to smile, there was enough room in my bed and she chose to lay right against me. She was probably still scared. So what better way to make her forget than to tease her? I turned around and whisper in her ear;

"You know Vega I always wondered why you wanted to hug me so much. Didn't know you swung that way." She blushed again and I couldn't control myself I ended up laughing. To my amazement she turned around. Our lips only centimeters apart. She had this serious face on. I smirked and raised my pierced eyebrow asking her silently to tell me otherwise.

She just looked at me and barely whispered "shut up" she had a pout on her face. I laughed again louder this time. She immediately turned around maybe I took things too far. I heard a really loud groan and I looked back down at her.

Here I was laughing at her when only minutes ago she was crying on my arms.

I lay down against her and put my hands around her waist I felt her body tense in my arms but she didn't tell me to let her go. My mouth was right behind her neck. I whispered in a sweet voice so unlike mine.

""I never said it was a bad thing Vega." and just like that her body relaxed and I close my eyes and fell asleep hugging her as close as possible to me.

I woke up to find her head on my chest, and her hand in my waist. I smile and silently stood up. It was 10:00 in the morning I was glad that it was Saturday. I took a shower, and got dressed. After I finished I decided to start my morning with a good old cup of coffee.

I went to the kitchen and as I was finishing preparing my coffee I chose to make one for Vega. She probably needed it after last night.

When I arrived at my room I found my little sister asking Vega where I was and what she was doing in my bed.

"Behind you, you little squirt. And it doesn't matter why she's in my bed. But what did I tell you about entering my room?" I know it sounds harsh but that's how we both talk to each other.

I gave Tori her coffee and I set on the edge of my bed looking at my little sister.

"You told me to never enter your room if I wanted to see the sun again." She's not afraid of me, she knows that I don't like people touching my stuff.

"Then why are you here?" I ask, she never disobeys me except when she doesn't want to be alone.

"I was looking for you, mom already left me here for the weekend and dad is wasted." oh so that's why.

"Go to your room we can hang out later." I look at her and watched her leave. It's not like I hate her or anything but now I needed to figure out what happened to Vega.

I noticed that Vega kept looking at me, probably waiting for an explanation about why I never mentioned my little sister.

"She's my little sister she lives with her mom but dad gets her the weekends." She just nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

"So Vega want to talk about it?" I asked.

I watched as Vega suddenly put her coffee on my desk. She turned around and gave me a small smile and closed her eyes. She looked like she was in pain, I stood up and slowly walk up to her. As I reach my hand to touch her arm.

The most bizarre thing happen. She disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

_What the hell just happened?_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, nor Charmed.

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating sooner, hopefully this chapter will make up for it. I will try to update faster, but I will still take a little longer since I have other stories to update, I will try to update all of my stories, the only story that I will probably update weekly will be This Must Be Love and it's only because I already know the ending to it. Thank you so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting this story. If you like this story don't forget to review.

**Chapter 4: **Magic & Spells

(Tori's Pov)

I look at Cat then back at the woman. I don't know what I'm suppose to say to that, I mean it's Cat, she's known to have weird conversations but even I have to admit this sounded really strange, even if it's coming from her.

"Tori it's true! She's an angel! You don't believe me?" she sounded so sad, and I could see that she was dead serious about this, I took a deep breath and smiled at the woman as I look back at Cat. I really have a soft spot for this girl.

"Oh really Cat!? That's awesome but if she's an angel why is she here with you?" She immediately returned to her happy and perky self. I shouldn't have asked the last part knowing Cat she's going to take it the wrong way.

"Great Tori you believe me, I'm so happy for a moment I thought you wouldn't, and she's watching me because, Wait what's that suppose to mean?" Just like I thought.

I immediately try to explain what I meant, hopefully I'll avoid an argument I still remember the time that she almost broke my nose, even if I did deserved it, I don't want to ever be hit in the face again.

"Well, what I meant is that you most be really special if an angel is watching over you, I always knew you were, Cat." I smile as I give her a one arm hug, I turn to see the woman and she had an amused look, her eyes were still sad, but she had a glint of happiness on them.

I wanted to ask her who she really was but Cat suddenly jumped up and hugged me with all her might, causing me to fall to the floor, with her on top of me.

"So you know about magic too!? Do you have powers?" magic? Powers? What was she talking about? before I could ask what she actually meant I heard the woman speak to Cat.

"Cat, this is not the place to talk about that, I already told you that not everyone knows about magic." Paige told Cat as she helped her stand up.

As Cat stood up I noticed that Paige smile gently at me before she gave me her hand and helped up.

It felt weird, but when our hands touched I felt safe, like how I used to feel with my parents, my foster parents. I try to forget about that little detail. As I look at the woman I couldn't help but notice that her eyes reminded me of someone.

"Who were those men that attacked Cat?" It wasn't the time for me to be thinking of who the woman was I had to know what those guys wanted with Cat, maybe they had something to do with they guy that wanted to kill me.

Paige didn't answer instead she looked at Cat before she began talking. "Cat, go tell your parents that you're going to visit a friend. I want to make sure there are not any more warlocks trying to get you."

Cat smiled at the woman before she ran to her house not before yelling " I'll be right back!"

The woman didn't turn to look at me until Cat entered her house. " Since when can you use magic?" That's all she asked as she looked at me with a serious face, all her emotions hiding behind her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Magic? I never used magic before, everyone knows that magic is not real, but then could magic explain why I disappeared into different places?

"The black fire, that burn those "men" as you call them, since when can you conjure it?" I immediately answer, maybe she could help me.

" I, Today was the first time." I say with a calm voice as I look straight into her eyes, maybe she could help me understand all the craziness that has happened to me, but I didn't know why I didn't tell her about my other problem.

She just nodded as she closed her eyes. " You're coming with me and Cat, I need to check something with you." Does she really expect me to go with her, I don't even know anything about her besides her name.

It seemed like she could guess what I was thinking because she immediately answered my unspoken questions.

"My name is Paige Mathews Halliwell, just like Cat said I'm kind of like an angel. I help people like you, control their powers, and I also protect them from those men that attacked Cat. I'm really curious about why, you don't have someone like me watching over you. I promise I will do nothing to you, I just want to explain everything in a private place." I was a little hesitant but I silently nodded.

I needed someone to help me, I needed an explanation about what was happening to me.

"I told them Paige!" I heard Cat screamed as she came back from her house

"Good come with me, you too Tori." She began walking back to the alley and Cat followed her, I walked hesitantly behind them, she stopped and took Cat's hand, and then mine.

I don't know exactly what happen, one moment we were standing in the alley, the next we're standing in, what looked like, an attic.

Paige let go our hands, she opened a door and before she left she told us to wait.

I turned to see Cat grabbing her stomach.

"Are you alright Cat?" I asked.

"My tummy hurts Tori." she said as she walked to my side and laid her head on my shoulder.

Before I could respond a woman entered the room. "Is this your first time orbing?" she asked. I don't know why but she looked familiar.

Cat, nodded while I looked at her confusedly.

She gave us a reassuring smile as she explained. " You're going to be fine then, the first few times feel like that, you kind of get used to it after a while."

She told Cat to lay down on the couch that was behind us. Cat did as she was told and she closed her eyes.

"What about you? Are you okay?" I silently nodded and asked.

"I, uh, who are you? and where am I?" I was really curious about where I was.

She didn't say anything at first, she just kept looking at my eyes. " Have we met before?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so." I have never met her, but for some reason she seemed familiar.

She just nodded before answering my earlier questions. " My name is Piper Halliwell, I'm Paige's oldest sister, and this is our house."

That means that Paige brought us to her house, but where is Paige? As soon as I thought that I saw the attic door open but it wasn't Paige who entered but another woman, another sister?

She looked at Cat, and then at me. " Is this a bad time Pipe?" she asked.

Piper shook her head. "No, this are Paige's charges." Charges? What does that mean?

I kept looking at both of them before the one that had just arrived stood in front of me and introduced herself.

"Hello my name is Phoebe Halliwell, I'm Paige's sister, and you must be Cat?" I just raised an eyebrow and pointed at Cat.

"No, that's Cat, my name is Victoria Vega." Why would she think that I'm Cat? She grabbed my shoulder and she didn't say anything for a moment I could see that she looked at me with worried eyes. She suddenly let me go and started talking, she looked back at Piper and then back at me.

"Sorry about that, Piper has told me that Paige has talked recently about Cat, so I just assumed." she smiled as she grabbed Piper's hand.

"Sorry but I need to talk to Piper, you don't mind waiting for Paige alone do you?" she asked.

"No, that's fine." I answered.

I turned to see Cat, and it didn't surprise me to see that she had fallen asleep.

I looked around the attic and nothing grabbed my attention everything seemed normal, well except for the fact that there were a lot of books and weird color vials around a table.

There was a window at the far end of the attic, but that's not what grabbed my attention. In front of the window was a podium with a big book on it.

I don't know why but I found myself walking straight to the book. It had a weird symbol on it, I reached my hand to touch it but before I could the book's pages started turning on their own.

It finally stopped on a page that said "To Summon the Dead" what did that mean?

I read through the page and it looked like a verse. I kept looking at it for a few seconds before I started to think that if magic is real, then maybe, just maybe this could actually be a spell.

I didn't question why or how the book's pages turned on their own, Instead I found myself reading the verse, or spell, out loud.

" _Hear these words_

_Hear my cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide_. "

I closed my eyes and waited for something, anything, to happen. I kept my eyes closed for a couple of seconds and I opened them slowly.

I look around and there was nothing abnormal, and I couldn't help but think that maybe this was just a weird poem.

"Who are you? And why are you touching the book of shadows?" I heard the voice of a woman say behind me I turned around and I almost fainted.

Right in front of me was a woman who look like she was in her mid-twenties, she had black hair and piercing eyes, but what surprised me was, that I could see the window behind her, she was transparent.

Oh god, was she a ghost? she had to be, what else could she be?

"I asked you a question, who are you?" I could hear the irritation in her voice, I tried to talk but I simply couldn't get over the fact that there was a ghost standing in front of me.

"I, I'm Victoria Vega" that's all I managed to say as I heard the door behind me open.


End file.
